American Express
by LightSleeper
Summary: A Series of one shots involving the Cullen's and their outrageous credit cards.
1. Bella

**DISCLAMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: Why was Bella going without Poptarts and shoelaces? This is why! One-shot. Complete. **

**References/Notes: This idea came from Chapter One of Breaking Dawn. If you don't know about the AMEX Black Card, there's a link on my profile about it. That's where I've gotten my information, because I am not rich enough to have an AMEX Black Card. ) **

* * *

**From Bella's Point of View **

After I put a couple groceries on the belt, I dug in my purse for my wallet. The cashier greeted me, and I smiled back. The display on the back of the register informed me that my total was 17.84. _For Poptarts, shoe laces, and the few ingredients I needed for dinner tonight? _After searching through every crevice in my wallet, I ended up with a 5 dollar bill. I flushed as I realized I'd meant to stop at the bank this weekend. Behind me the line was already starting to form, Ms. Stanley directly behind me, and other familiar faces right behind her. So regretfully, I pulled out the black card. This would only be my second transaction, Edward had made me fill up my gas tank using the card.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. Stanley's jaw drop. I started to slide the card through the reader, and watched her until she closed her mouth. The card stopped half an inch in. I tried to jerk it up, but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed it with both hands and started to pull it down, but the only thing that happened was the plastic base give an audible groan.

"Um," I mumbled and looked at the cashier. "I don't know what's wrong with my card."

"Bella, honey, you do know that card isn't made of plastic right?" Ms. Stanley asked skeptically. I knew she worked at the bank, but I was hoping she didn't see. "It's made of anodized titanium. It's thicker than a normal credit card."

"No, I wasn't aware of that." I grumbled. _So much for cutting it up. _

She smiled, new gossip, no doubt. "You don't want to have that in your pocket going through airport security either."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I smiled back politely.

Now the manager was conversing with the cashier about what to do with the machine.

The manager addressed me after a few minutes conversation. The cashier went over to the next lane and started to motion people over to the new checkout. "I'm going to go grab a screw driver from the hardware department and see if we can take the machine apart. You'll just have to pay with cash or check."

The phone in my purse rang, and I flipped it open to read a text message from Alice.

"_I'm here. Saw it all." _

I sighed, I think I could learn to live without necessities. Who needed to be able to tie their shoes?

As I went to put my phone back in my bag, Alice was standing at my elbow.

She held up a 20 folded in half between index and middle fingers.

"I want my change." She smirked.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that this wasn't a normal credit card?" I spit out through clenched teeth.

"It's noncorrosive too." Alice smiled.

The manager had gotten the card reader off the plastic stand. I handed him the 20 and he handed me the whole machine. Alice grabbed my bag of groceries.

"Don't worry about the change." I mumbled, figuring I'd caused enough trouble.

Alice was still smiling as we walked outside. It then donned on me what I was carrying. "Alice, why did he let me take the whole machine?" I asked.

"We get our groceries here too, Bella. When we got the new cards, we didn't know they weren't going to fit either. I slipped him some money when I came in."

"Oh. So what happens now?" I tossed the the whole contraption into the back seat of the Guardian.

"Don't worry, your card will be fine, I can get it out when we get home." She replied as she got into the passenger seat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This may become a series of one shots about the Cullens and their AMEX cards. I haven't decided yet, but I've got about 2 or 3 more ideas on the subject.


	2. Edward

**DISCLAMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: Just because he's 17, doesn't mean Edward isn't loaded. **

**References/Notes: This is set in the past, 2005 to be exact. A 2005 Vanquish S V12 picture is linked on my profile. **

* * *

I knew today wasn't going to be an easy day.

I had drove the four hours from Forks to Bellevue, and Alice had decided come with me to drive my Volvo back to Forks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" She asked, yet again.

"Alice, I intend on purchasing today." I sighed. "One way or another."

She pealed out of the dealership as I went inside.

Right away, salesmen seemed to jump out from behind Volantes and DB9s, welcoming me in, one more aggressive than the other stood out from the pack.

"Hello Sir, my name is Ron, was there anything in particular your looking for today?" This was accompanied by the fake salesmen hand shake, and fake wide smile. His thoughts were slightly different. "_Another kid. I'm sick of them coming in here." _

"I'm actually looking for a 2005 Vanquish V12 S, black." I nodded in the direction of the car in the corner of the showroom.

"Very nice choice, Mr. . . ?" He trailed off.

"Cullen." I replied, already walking over to inspect my latest purchase.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, this was preceded by the Aston Martin Vantages, like the ones you passed when you walked in. This car has 5.9 liter V12 engine, and is in the grand tourer class. . ." I stopped him before he could even finish.

"Yes, I know, I saw it premiere at _Salon de l'Auto l_ast year."

"Pardon?" Ron was stumped already.

_Watch it Edward_. I mentally scolded myself._ They haven't called it that since 1986._

"_Mondial de l'Automobile._ The Paris Motor Show." I looked up at his blank expression. He had no idea what I was talking about. "The biennial auto show in Paris." I sighed and opened the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we try to keep our cars in mid condition for our buyers. This car costs a pretty penny." His hand flew out to my shoulder. _"This kid is going to drive me nuts. Like hell this kid went to Paris to see a bunch of cars." _

"Price does not matter. I didn't drive four hours and intend not to buy." I noted, accompanied by a death glare. His hand shrugged off quickly. "When can I get a test drive?"

"If you'll excuse me." He said quickly and ran off to his boss. They were in the back talking in hushed tones, but like that mattered. I scooted in behind the wheel. Yes, I was going to drive out of here in this.

"_What should I do? He wants a test drive. Show this kid the door and point him in direction of the Honda dealership down the block?"_

"_Is he alone?"_

"_Yeah, the kid can't be more than 16 or 17." _Ha. These guys were great. Try 104!

"_It doesn't mean he doesn't have it. I use to work in Beverly Hills. Have you told him the price?" _

"_He said it didn't matter. He's loaded or bluffing."_

"_Fine. I'll handle this."_

Emerging only seconds later, Ron's boss, Steve appeared. We did the fake car salesmen routine all over again. _Smile. Introduce. Shake hands. Smile._

"Mr. Cullen from what Ron has been telling me you know your cars and what you want." I leaned against my Vanquish with arms crossed. His hand started to fly out too, but retreated. Good choice.

"I guess we should talk financing options, initial down payments. . ." The hand came out again, to gesture to the sales office in the corner.

"That won't be a problem." I reached around to my back pocket for my wallet, before sitting down in one of the puffy chairs adjacent the desk. I pulled out my credit card and thew it down on the desk.

Both of their mouths hung agape.

"I...I've never actually s...seen one of these." Steve stammered and turned my card over in his hand. "I think I'll have to make a few calls first."

I smiled. "Take your time."

- - - -

I drove the four hours back to Forks, shortly after my card cleared. Everyone had come out at the sound of my new car. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"How much do I owe for this one?" I handed him the receipt and the spare key.

"Carlisle," I said, "drive it and you won't care."

"Very nice." Emmett thumped me on the back

"You bought it with 7,000 miles on it? Usually you have to have everything new!" Jasper was in disbelief.

"I'll have to do the darker tint tomorrow." Rosalie confirmed.

"Your only going to keep it until 2009." Alice chimed. "I can see the RS concept car now."

Esme sighed. "As long as your happy dear, I guess it doesn't matter how much we spend."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and the new chapter of Surging Storms within a few days! It just needs editing!


End file.
